1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, the body means having a shoulder means extending into the chamber means, a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, and a removable venturi section disposed in the chamber means so as to be removable therefrom through the open end means of the body means when the cap means has been removed therefrom and having opposed upper and lower open ends. For example, see the Merrill U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291.
It is also known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, one of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed and spaced apart groove means whereby the annular surface means defines an annular land surface between each pair of adjacent groove means, the other of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means that has the groove means therein to close the groove means on one end thereof whereby the groove means define the port means. For example, see the aforementioned Merrill U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291.